Le fantôme d'une rose
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Parce que sous la carapace se tapissent les souvenirs. Tenaces. Et qu'il suffit d'un rien pour les raviver. OS. Contemporain de la série 'Albator 84'.


**Le fantôme d'une rose**

_Disclaimers__ : le capitaine, son second, leur vaisseau et le régulateur du réacteur tribord appartiennent à M. Matsumoto (bien que ce ne soit pas forcément évident, cette fois-ci). Quant aux compensateurs d'inertie, ils viennent plutôt de Star Trek._

_Note préliminaire__ : le texte qui suit fait référence (de façon plus ou moins claire, je le concède) au film "Arcadia of my youth", la préquelle d'Albator 84. Mais on peut quand même le lire sans l'avoir vu. Enfin, je pense..._

_Pour Alaiya, parce que, quand j'y réfléchis, j'ai écrit cette fic après avoir lu la sienne, où il était question d'une rose, aussi._

o-o-o-o-o-o

Le gouverneur leur avait donné rendez-vous dans les jardins de son palais.  
… un jardin de roses. Les roses le mettaient toujours mal à l'aise. Et le fait que la secrétaire du gouverneur soit blonde n'arrangeait rien.  
Il laissa donc son second discuter des modalités de prolongation de leur escale. Le gouverneur leur avait accordé trois jours lorsque leur vaisseau avait atterri sur sa planète, mais ils avaient besoin de plus de temps – un accrochage dont les conséquences s'étaient révélées plus graves que prévu (en l'occurrence, deux compensateurs d'inertie et le régulateur du réacteur tribord). Il ne voulait pas affronter le vide spatial avant d'avoir au moins changé son régulateur, mais le gouverneur était en train de tergiverser pour quelques jours de plus. Il ne pouvait pas réellement lui en tenir rigueur – les vaisseaux pirates étaient rarement accueillis à bras ouverts…

— Dix jours ! Mais c'est beaucoup trop long ! geignait le gouverneur. Comprenez bien, les citoyens sont inquiets de votre présence. Je suis garant de leur sécurité, et par conséquent je ne peux vous autoriser à prolonger votre séjour.

Il soupira ostensiblement, puis lança un regard froidement méprisant au gouverneur lorsque celui-ci regarda dans sa direction. L'homme pâlit et un tic nerveux crispa le coin de son œil droit tandis que sa lèvre inférieure était agitée de tremblements.  
Assez fier de son petit effet (son expression « tueur psychopathe » générait toujours des réactions fascinantes ; celle-là, si elle n'atteignait pas le niveau « crise d'hystérie » ou « évanouissement », méritait tout de même un bon classement à son palmarès personnel), il se fendit d'un sourire narquois avant de se désintéresser de sa victime.  
Le gouverneur parut soulagé de reprendre les négociations avec son second, lequel aborda un point plus délicat que la durée de l'escale – à savoir la possibilité d'utiliser les docks gouvernementaux. Les deux hommes se lancèrent dans une joute verbale comprenant pèle-mêle la disponibilité des installations, les horaires de fonctionnement et d'éventuelles contreparties techniques.  
Il les écouta d'une oreille distraite. Son second se débrouillait bien, et après tout, c'était lui qui avait réclamé des docks pour réparer plus aisément. Il se laissa peu à peu distancer tout en s'efforçant de ne pas se concentrer sur les roses – sans succès, d'ailleurs.

— Elles sont magnifiques, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sursauta, se reprit immédiatement et offrit à la secrétaire du gouverneur un visage parfaitement neutre agrémenté d'un haussement de sourcil d'incompréhension.

— Les roses, précisa-t-elle. C'est ce que vous regardiez, non ? Vous étiez plongé dans la contemplation de ce massif… Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au massif en question. Des roses rouges.  
Rouge sombre.  
Ah. S'il était en pleine… contemplation, c'était totalement indépendant de sa volonté, alors.  
Fichues roses.  
Il chercha son second et le gouverneur, mais ils avaient disparu. Il ne restait que les roses. Et la secrétaire.  
Blonde.  
Qui lui sourit.

— Elle sont magnifiques, insista-t-elle. Je viens me promener jusqu'ici tous les jours pour les admirer.

Son sourire aussi était magnifique, et sa chevelure d'or lui descendait aux genoux. Heureusement, elle avait fait une natte. Elle s'aperçut de la direction de son regard et le gratifia d'un deuxième sourire, probablement par pur sadisme.

— Le personnel féminin du gouvernement est obligé d'attacher ses cheveux lors de son service, répondit-elle à la question qu'il n'avait pas posée. Mais je préfère les laisser libres.

Et elle joignit le geste à la parole en commençant à dénouer sa tresse. Il envisagea de la faire stopper, mais son cerveau ne suivit pas le mouvement. Il pensa quand même à refermer la bouche, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air stupide.  
Elle fit voler ses cheveux en l'ignorant délibérément, puis se pencha vers le rosier.

— Vous en voulez une ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Elle sera fanée ce soir. Laissez-la plutôt où elle est.

Elle cueillit cependant une fleur écarlate et en huma le parfum longuement, yeux fermés.

— Elle vous rappellera que la beauté est éphémère, fit-elle. Tenez.

Il refusa la rose d'un geste.

— Mes souvenirs sont suffisamment vivaces. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une fleur pour les ranimer.

En ce moment, d'ailleurs, ses souvenirs étaient particulièrement vivaces…  
Il pensa à une jeune femme blonde… Une rose restée sur Terre… La Rose… Et immanquablement, il pensa à la Liberté, avec un grand « L », celle pour laquelle il se battait et était parti. La Liberté était toujours blonde. La plupart du temps, elle était enveloppé dans un linceul noir frappé de l'emblème des pirates ; un psychiatre lui aurait certainement expliqué que son subconscient faisait des amalgames. Lui, il s'en fichait. Enfin, il essayait de s'en persuader, au moins.

— Vos souvenirs n'ont pas l'air d'être très agréables, remarqua la secrétaire du gouverneur.

Il eut un demi sourire.

— C'est pour cette raison que je préfère ne pas garder votre rose.  
— Quel dommage. Elle était si jolie…  
— Oui. C'est dommage, répéta-t-il.

Elle pensait à la rose. Lui, non, mais cela revenait au même, en définitive. Dans son esprit, les roses seraient à jamais liées à cette jeune femme blonde qui les aimait tant.

— Ah ! Vous voilà ! J'ai finalement décidé de vous accorder ce que vous me demandiez. Vous pouvez vous installer au dock numéro neuf, à l'extrémité sud de l'astroport, à la seule condition de n'avoir aucune interaction avec le personnel civil ou militaire local.  
— Entendu.

Le gouverneur tentait de se montrer magnanime, alors qu'il était simplement mort de peur. Son second lui adressa un sourire triomphant – il était curieux d'entendre les arguments qu'il avait utilisés (personnellement, il aimait beaucoup jouer sur le « de toute façon, si vous n'acceptez pas, on rase tous vos foutus docks », mais son second avait parfois une approche plus diplomatique. Parfois.).

Lorsqu'il quitta le jardin en compagnie de son second et d'un gouverneur obséquieux (et pressé de les voir partir), il plongea son regard dans celui de la secrétaire.  
Elle tenait toujours la rose.  
Elle souriait.  
Son image se brouilla et fut remplacée par une autre, et ce fut comme si son souvenir s'était matérialisé. Il ressentit soudain toute la douleur d'une blessure qui ne s'était jamais vraiment refermée. Il se détourna avec effort – cette jeune fille-là n'était pas celle qu'il avait connue, malgré sa blondeur.  
Malgré les roses.

— Ça va ? lui demanda son second. Tu donnes l'impression d'avoir vu un fantôme.

Il haussa les épaules comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance.

— Ça va, mentit-il.

Oui, c'était ça. Un fantôme. Il le hantait où qu'il aille, malgré les années-lumières de distance qu'il avait mises entre la Terre et lui. Il le hanterait durant toute son errance à travers l'espace.

Le fantôme d'une rose.

— _Vas-y. Poursuis tes rêves. Quelqu'un doit se dresser contre tout cela. Quelqu'un doit défendre la liberté par delà les étoiles._  
— _Je ne partirai pas sans toi._  
— _Je dois rester sur Terre. Ici, je suis la voix de la liberté. Je leur apporte l'espoir. Je leur insuffle la flamme de la résistance. Elle est encore trop ténue ; si je pars, elle s'éteindra._  
— _Je reviendrai. Dès que j'ai terminé, je reviendrai… Tu m'attendras ?_  
— _Bien sûr._

…


End file.
